


whispers between us

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaichiLoveFest2020, M/M, University age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: this was made with the intention of being a collection with two other fics. it's currently only the DaiKita fic. may add more later, but for now this is it.DaichiLoveFest2020 Day 1:lay your head on my shoulder + valentine's flowers
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	whispers between us

**Author's Note:**

> okay now who else is waiting for the inarizaki vs karasuno nationals match only because of daikita? anyone? or is that just me?
> 
> anyways, it was really nice to write something just.... soft and sweet to get a break from the monster kurodai fic i'm doing oof.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> the oidai i had planned on publishing with this collection is going into the larger fic i have planned for them after i finish my kurodai fic "familiar strangers" :')) sorry if anyone wanted that :'))

**DaichiLoveFest2020**

**day 1**

**put your head on my shoulder + valentine’s flowers**

* * *

“Your grandmother adores me,” Daichi said, as they sat outside Shinsuke’s grandmother’s home. They had spent most of the evening since arriving at Shinsuke’s childhood home with his grandmother, helping her in her vegetable garden 

A few weeks previously, Shinsuke had asked Daichi to meet his grandmother. They had been quietly working, with Daichi’s apartment void of his roommates Bokuto and Asahi, sitting at the low table in the small living room. The balcony door had been opened up to the outside world trying to circulate some of the coming summer heat, with the last of the sun’s gaze falling on the edges of the horizon. 

Shinsuke had been worried about asking. He had wanted his boyfriend to meet his grandmother months before, even after meeting the other at nationals–he knew Daichi would be the kind of person his grandmother looked at and immediately cooed over.

Daichi, though first surprised, had agreed in a flash.

_ “Dai-kun!” his grandmother said as soon as she’d opened the door, embracing Daichi as if he was her long-lost grandson. Her eyes were crinkled shut, smile warm, as she was engulfed by Daichi’s strong arms and tucked to his chest. “Shin-kun speaks fondly of you!” _

“She does,” Shinsuke said, coming back to the present. He gazed towards the man sitting next to him on his grandmother’s back porch. The porch itself connected, with the doors open from the house, lead to a tea-style garden with its small lily pond and various sized stones. The greens of bushes and moss crawling over the stone paths and fences were highlighted by the warm light coming from inside. The light reached towards the wisteria vines hanging along the furthest fence of the garden, where there were some bushes of camellia flowers tucked in a corner.

The same light brightened the night. As well, it surrounded Daichi and bathed him like the corona of the sun.

“I find it hard for someone not to adore you,” Shinsuke continued. The man was far too kind for his own good, but sweet and dependable, hardworking, and handsome–so handsome.

Daichi startled, blinking at Shinsuke. His eyes were warm like mocha from the coffee shop they frequent in Tokyo, or like stained wood in a refurbished home. A pretty blush made its way across his cheeks as he cleared his throat, then rubbed the back of his neck with a tanned hand.

“Well,” he started, fiddling with the hairs at the back of his neck, “it’s hard not to love  _ you. _ ”

Shinsuke effectively stopped breathing. The smallest smile made its way on his face as he watched red crawl up Daichi’s neck and onto his face.

“You’re cute,” Shinsuke said back.

Daichi coughed into the corner of his arm, before pulling himself up from the steps. He mumbled something under his breath, something that sounded awfully like “no, you’re cute,” before wandering away.

“Where are you going?” Shinsuke asked, but Daichi just sent a small wave towards him.

The man trailed further into the garden, down the stone paths and past the lily pond. The sound of his steps faded far past the kasuga lanterns in the middle of the garden, towards the outlying reaches of the green sanctuary.

Shinsuke found himself leaning back onto the steps, before laying back across the porch to look through the porch pergola openings. There were freckles of stars dotting the end of spring sky, moon hidden by a wisp of clouds starting to blanket the atmosphere. 

Like the clouds met the moon he thought Daichi had come in life in the same way. A quilt of magnificent beauty giving comfort and strength to his own team of volleyball players, now over two years ago, when they met on the court. The man then had been a force to be reckoned with but no less lovely than the clouds in the sky. Often the moon and the stars out shown their pale swirls in the night sky–and often it was those same clouds, that during the day, people admired more than they would the overwhelming brightness of the sun.

Their curls, gentle on a clear day, but dark and foreboding in a storm. 

They’d officially met, outside of high-school during a similar storm, exiting the school’s library only to find themselves in a downpour. They had stopped under the shelter of a coffee shop they’d now become so familiar with that the workers knew their names and orders.

Shinsuke had just shook out his hair, trying to get himself as dry as possible when a hand reached forward–

A towel.

He’d looked at it for only a moment, before meeting the eyes of the holder. Sawamura Daichi stood in front of him, with a shy smile on his face.

_ “Kita-san? Right?”  _ he’d asked.  _ “I–was going to head to the gym after studying but the rain…” _

He waved to the sky like it would finish the end of his statement.

_ “So it isn’t dirty–the towel, I mean,” _ he continued, words fumbled a little.

_ “Thank you,”  _ Shinsuke had whispered to the man, taking the towel in his hands.  _ “Can I buy you coffee? As a thank you?” _

Afterwards, with a cup of coffee that turned into a cup of tea, and then what Shinsuke had thought would have only been a brief conversation turned into most of the evening.

The two of them had often bumped into each other at the coffee shop after that. A coffee friendship emerged, bloomed and caressed the breath between them until it was a rope snaking itself around their feet to pull them together. 

Shinsuke blinked up to the current night sky, remembering Daichi’s hands wrapping around his. Then hands cupping his face, and lips brushing over his own–pink, warm, and plush. Gentle and strong and–

Everything he loved now, and everything he hoped he’d continue to love in the future. he was a little surprised with himself that it had taken him this long to come around to introducing his grandmother and Daichi but Daichi had never rushed him, and neither had his grandmother.

Being there now, together in the same space, he granted himself a hushed smile.

A shuffle of steps had him sitting up. Walking towards him, Daichi emerged from the corner around the kasuga lanterns.

He walked into the light falling on the ground from inside, and there he was like he was supposed to be cloaked in both warmth and night at the same time. He’d pushed some of his hair back out of his face, but some of the wind tried to push at it. The white t-shirt he’d pulled on to work in the garden was still dirt stained and the jeans he was wearing were in a similar state but with green moss stains.

He looked like he belonged there, in the garden. Both at home, and standing in an ethereal space. Like the gods or deities his grandmother prayed to had brought Daichi to be there in that one moment.

Daichi had his hands hidden behind his back though, with a secret smile playing on his lips.

Shinsuke scooted closer to the edge of the step, meeting Daichi as the man kneeled in front of him.

“What are you hiding?” Shinsuke asked, leaning closer.

Smile still warm on Daichi’s face, he pulled a small bundle of camellia flowers from behind him. One, a beautiful ruby red; the other two, a pale white.

“Hopefully grandmother Kita doesn’t mind I picked some of her flowers,” Daichi said, holding the stems between the two of them. “And I’m sure she knows the meanings of them, but I just thought they were pretty.”

Shinsuke blinked at them, reaching with a tender touch to brush the faint petals and their full blooms. “They’re lovely.”

“Like you,” Daichi answered, voice a low rumble. The sound reached Shinsuke’s heart and held it with its strength, possible of crushing him but only brushing his veins in aegis. 

The dark haired man plucked one of the flowers in his grasp, while placing the other two in Shinsuke’s reaching hold. With steady hands, he pulled the leaves from the stem of the red flower. As soon as the camellia was bare, left with its single gem of a bloom–he reached forward towards Shinsuke’s face. With one hand, he brushed Shinsuke’s bangs out of his face, before cupping his cheeks. He took the flower holding hand, and slipped the stem behind Shinsuke’s ear where the petals then gently touched his temple.

“There,” Daichi said, voice still low enough to be a whisper.

Shinsuke took a mental picture of the face before him, hoping it would stay in his life and memory forever. With the other two flowers in his hands, he tucked them safely in his lap, and smiled at the man across from him.

“You’re a sap,” Shinsuke whispered back into their space, into the little comfort spot that between them that Daichi created just by existing. “Thank you, but, I think you need one too.”

Daichi in turn sat down on the step next to Shinsuke, fully facing him. His eyes were closed as Shinsuke went through the same ritual of stripping the stem of its leaves, and then pushing it past Daichi’s dark hair, behind his ear.

The white flower with its yellow pollen sitting in the middle gave Daichi the appearance of a gods blessed wood nymph, or forest spirit sent to whisper gentle songs.

Shinsuke let his fingers fall from the flowers to brush his fingers towards the back of Daichi’s head, where they kneaded the base of the man's skull and the hair there. His eyes remained closed, lips slipping into a content smile.

“Am I pretty now?” Daichi asked.

Shinsuke considered him and the air of comfort that he radiated into the evening, “Always.”

The other chuckled, brown eyes opening to Shinsuke. He scooted closer to the other, sitting side by side, until Shinsuke was embraced by Daichi and his everblooming warmth. With a gentle breath of air, Shinsuke laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder. He felt the man shift, muscles moving under Shinsuke’s cheek. A moment later Daichi’s arm slipped behind Shinsuke, until the man’s hand was propped on the wooden step, allowing for Shinsuke to lean back onto his arm.

They watched the night, the gentle trickle of the pond’s waterstream. The crickets and locusts chirped and clicked into the evening, their caws creating a babbling symphony of summer.

Shinsuke closed his eyes to let the sound wash over him, as Daichi’s shoulders lifted with delicate breath. He could have very well fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the sound of his grandmother’s sandals clacking indoors, coming closer to the open doors behind them.

“Shin-kun, Dai-kun,” her voice washed into the night, like water over rocks, “would you like to help me make tofu burgers?”

They both turned to look at each other, and then to her.

“Of course, Kita-san,” Daichi answered, standing. He offered his hand to Shinsuke who slipped his fingers into the others without an ounce of hesitation.

They walked inside the home, leaving the heat of the night behind them. Shinsuke held the last flower in his hand.

While Daichi moved around the kitchen with his grandmother, Shinsuke pulled out a vase, poured some water into it from the sink–then let the single white camellia glide into the vase. He sat it on the dining table, before turning around and joining Daichi with his grandmother.

* * *

  
  


**white camellia – adoration**

**red camellia – love, passion, deep desire**

**Author's Note:**

> scream about daichi and anything daichi with me???
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)
> 
> and here's my [tumblr](https://spookysp-ace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
